Bewitched
by OscarDaDivergent
Summary: Jacob Carlton had always been a lover of reading, but his world is turned upside down when he is transported into the world of the Divergent Trilogy! Watch as he desperately tries to stop the dilemma's of our favourite characters. (Sorry for bad Summary, Its better when you read it) T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for checking out this story. Just remember, this is my first fan fic, and it would be nice if you gave me constructive criticism, because saying 'u suc at fan fic, go kil urself' is not very helpful, but anyway, Enjoy! (P.S, Because I don't want to get a law suit, I don't own Divergent.)**

_But now, I am also learning this: we can be mended. We can mend each other._

I shut Allegiant for the last time and place it on my desk. I felt a bit sad, I had been reading the Divergent trilogy for the last month or two, and I had really become attached to the characters. I stared out the window into the pitch black night and slowly fell asleep.

**-=-=PAGE BREAK=-=-**

I woke to a small girl nudging me.

"Come on," she whispered, "They're about to call your name."

I was about to answer when a man standing on a podium said,

"James Callden" and the boy on the other side of me rose to his feet and made is way down a long staircase to the stage where the man stood. I watched the man hand James the knife and the boy sliced lightly along his own hand. He then held his bleeding hand over one of 5 big bowls, each filled with a different thing: Glass, water, soil, stones and burning coals. An idea flickered into my head and I pictured the divergent books in my head. But I had my thoughts cut short when the man on the stage called out my name.

"Jacob Carlton,"

Copying hat I had seen the boy before doing, I set off towards the stage and shot a glance backwards. That's when I saw her. Blue grey eyes, small frame and blonde hair. I quickly looked forwards. For the first time I wondered just were the hell was I? But I can't stop walking now. When I reach the stage I take the knife from the man and wince as it cuts into my soft tanned palm. I see the burning coals, I remember the girl in my mind, and myself reading Allegiant, and it a flash I know what I must do. I quickly flick my hand and turn away from the bowls to hear blood sizzling on coals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to write this one just after my first chapter so there would be enough to actually interest people… :3**

As I walked back from the stage, I heard a loud grumbling from the people from which I had come, and they all wore grey robes, or suits._ Abnegation_. That's what came into my head as I looked at them. Another thought came into my head as I looked over at another group with black clothes, tattoos and piercings. _Dauntless._ And then one final thought,_ Divergent._

-=-=**PAGE BREAK=-=-**

That thought gave me a jolt. _Divergent._ I was **IN** Divergent. My head swelled up with emotions like: amazement, confusion, worry, longing and fear. I had just chosen to be Dauntless. Then I realised everyone in the hall was staring at me, so I hurriedly walked behind the nearby Dauntless red-faced. I heard one of them snigger above,

"I bet he won't even make it onto the train,"

Her friend glanced down at me and said back "Don't be like that Lynn, have some faith."

Lynn snorted and faced back to the stage and mimicked the girls voice, "_Don't be like that Lynn, Have some faith_…"

The girl rolled her eyes and faced me,

"Ignore Lynn," she said, "I'm Marlene."

Marlene stretched out her hand and I shook it reluctantly. She smiled at my shyness and said

"Don't worry, I won't bite."

-=-=**PAGE BREAK=-=-**

I sat for about 10 minutes as name after name was called. Then I heard one that caught my attention.

"Beatrice Prior,"

I stood up and walked out from behind the grandstand-like seats to see the same small girl walk out onto stage, cut her hand and stretched it out above the burning coals. As I walked back to sit down at my spot, she seemingly appeared next to me.

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice, "I'm Beatrice"

"Jacob," I said back. She had to look up when she talked to me, because I stood at least a foot taller than her. I'm only 16, but to most, I would look a lot older, 17 at the most but I have always been well built and strong.

-=-=**PAGE BREAK=-=-**

I saw a flicker of panic in some of the other transfers eyes as they saw the Dauntless-born jumping onto the train. I easily swung myself up like I had done it a million times and I saw Beatrice being pulled up by a girl with long legs, a pretty face and dark brown skin the colour of my eyes.

"I'm Christina," I heard her say to Beatrice. I sat down by myself, with my legs dangling out the side and the two girls walked over to me.

"This is… Jacob was it?" ask Beatrice. I nod hello and Christina eyes me up and down. I had decided not to tell anyone about my strange appearance until we made it to the dauntless compound, so I leaned against a wall of the train and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken by Beatrice, who shook my shoulder lightly.

"Jacob, we have to get off."

I groggily rubbed my eyes and got up. I saw other kids already jumping out onto a nearby roof. Without hesitation, I launched myself out of the train car and onto the roof. It was over in less than a second. Then a man who was too old to be an initiate, stepped up onto a ledge where a girl was crying and looking down onto the pavement below. I peered over the edge already knowing what would be down there. The look of the girl's arms and legs stuck in awkward positions and her hair sprawled out like that made me want to throw up. I stepped backwards from the ledge and the man started talking.

"My name is Max-" was all that I heard him say, and before I knew it, kids were walking towards the opposite side of the building, where I also knew a pit would be, with a net at the bottom. Beatrice was the first to jump off and then Christina. I stepped up to the ledge and fell backwards. After what seemed like a millisecond of falling, I plummeted into darkness.

**Hoped you liked this chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer.**

**On another note, a shout out to Dauntlessgirl57 for the inspiration for this story.**

**Btw, I have not written this story line for line from the Divergent books, and I will be adding in things like Candor or Dauntless.**

**Thanks!**

**-Oscar**


End file.
